


Trip Down Memory Lane

by SonnieMesa



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Banter, Casual Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Old Friends, Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnieMesa/pseuds/SonnieMesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Omega taken back, Aria celebrates with an old friend and reawakens the best way they knew how in the old days. It seems only one is truly capable of breaking Omega's one rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip Down Memory Lane

TRIP DOWN MEMORY LANE

Victory. It was the smell of victory that lingered around Omega after Aria T’loak took it back from Cerberus, and she’s never smelled anything better since. Victory, plus the usual stale piss and vomit. That’s never left Omega, no matter how many times someone tries to clean it. Fat chance that it will ever leave.

The Queen had set foot on Omega again a month after her reclamation, when she decided to remain on the Citadel to operate, rather than stay home. A small part of her felt she was neglecting the place in her absence, and the thought nudged her to take a trip back and see how everything was really shaping up. Not to imply that Aria’s underlings would ever lie to her about progress, and expect to survive. It just makes sense for the ruler to rub elbows with the general populace.

To her impression, the rock was cleaning up well. Aliens were helping other aliens and no one hesitated when they had to turn their back to someone else. Aria’s speeches really did resonate with the locals, as they were all doing the uncharacteristic act of giving a helping hand on Omega, without having to ask for a reward. There were a few exceptions, but nothing that they couldn’t compromise in minutes. 

The only real incident was a human demanding a batarian give him 500 credits as reward for patching up the bulletholes in the batarian’s apartment. After an argument, the human ended up with no credits and a broken hand—pretty tame. Aria would go on to pardon it since the human “got what he deserved, not what he wanted.”

Aria took her usual spot at the lounging area overlooking Afterlife, only this time she wanted to be alone. She needed time to reflect, and recognize how major of a change Omega was about to go through at this point. Rising up from her couch and looking over as the neon pink display flickered back to life, she scanned around the club, still proud to be home again. It cost several lives and limbs—including that of her ex, Nyreen Kandros—but it was worth it in the long run. On another end, it will change things from that day going forward.

The iron fist will stay on her hand, but it will be wielded against those who dare to crumble the Omega’s foundation. Anyone brave enough to try and sabotage her reign, or the people she operate with would get a rude awakening and an ass kicking unlike any other. Even if they lashed out on the nobodies who she may or may not have given passing looks years back, Aria will be right there in front, ready to put a bullet between the eyes, and her army will follow suit and take turns.

“Ah, there’s Papa’s little murderer!” A raspy voice thundered behind Aria, accompanied by heavy footsteps. She knew who they belonged to all too well. “Heard you kicked major ass to take Omega back. I expected nothing less from you, Aria.”

The asari kept her back to the source of the voice, hiding the grin across her face. “So natural of you to miss the festivities, Patriarch.”

“Hey, Tuchanka had business, and an old krogan always answers business calls to the homeworld.” Patriarch’s voice and steps grew closer, until he came to a stop with one foot and the first step up to Aria’s platform.

“Strange. This is usually the point where you say I’m close enough, and your guards come and scan me. I see no guards except the goons down there.”

She turned to face her advisor, and glorified trophy, Patriarch. It’s no secret that Aria seized Patriarch’s place as ruler of Omega in a fair bout after a century of clever strategy, but the few times she sees him up close, she’s reminded of her early days on Omega, working as a valued lieutenant of the Patriarch and a confidant on some days.

Aria scoffed. “I’m feeling powerful now. Let me bask in it, old timer.” She stepped down the stairs, composed and stone-faced as ever, as Patriarch stepped back. She came as close to face to face with him and they stared each other down.

“That… almost sounded like a pass.”

“Well, it wasn’t.” Aria and Patriarch turned back to the steps, going up to the couch to sit. It’s the first time in a while since Aria let someone sit right next to her. She scooched a bit over and away from the krogan.

“Icy as ever.” Patriarch stretched out in his place, grunting. “ Though a little, uh… shepherd boy told me you were changing heart. Promoting this new ‘We are Omega’ trend. It has a nice ring to it. Slap that on the back of a carrier.”

“It wasn’t exactly on the low,” Aria replied, “but I’m sure you’re getting a good fucking kick out of it.” 

“More than you think I would, Bubbles.” _Bubbles._ That damn word from centuries back that Patriarch “affectionately” used to refer to a young Aria and her prominent most feature. Were it not Patriarch, she would’ve decked him across the club.

“Goddess. Not… that nickname… again.” Aria was straining to keep from an outburst.

“Don’t like Bubbles anymore? There was a time when you let others call you Bubbles.” Patriarch stood up, guffawing like the perverted old coot he was, but never explicit about.

“Shut. Up.” 

“What, you still have the figure to fit that name.” The krogan gestured to Aria’s body from the waist down. “The tight pants prove it.” Aria’s only reaction at this point was to just make a short chuckle.

“I suppose you want me to take that as a compliment for some reason.” She sighed and laid back on the couch as Patriarch sat on the corner cushion, leaning forward.

“Just an observation. Speaking of observations, lemme see it.”

Aria’s eyes widened. _This motherfucker has a death wish. That or he’s about to clock out and wants to try and be daring._ She just glared at him, eyes piercing a figurative hole through his crest. This did little to stop Patriarch’s insistence.

“C’mon. For old time’s sake, the Patriarch wants to see you shake that healthy, bubbly thing.”

Aria kept the glare up, silent the whole time, but she kept finding herself glancing back to his smug look and getting amused. She hasn’t danced in centuries, at least not in public, or for men, whom she take interest in once in a black hole. Aria could’ve gone back to her pad and used her toys, but Patriarch was already there and getting familiar all over again.

“You just had to drop the Bubbles name?” She sighed hard and dropped her head, raising it again in the fashion of a husk coming awake. “You’re such an ass. Fine. Just one for your nostalgia’s sake. Let’s take it down in the lower section, in your personal lounge.”

Making it to the lounge in the lower level of Afterlife didn’t take even a full two minutes after Aria finished her sentence. Patriarch took a seat on one of the single couches, locking the sliding door behind them. Aria stood, arms crossed and preparing herself to get back into that long-dead mode of clamp-eyed eroticism.

Figuring she stalled enough, Aria stood before the krogan and began gyrating, still stone-faced. Squatting down and bringing herself back up, she ran her hands from her ankles up to her thighs, turning her back to the krogan and giving that “healthy, bubbly thing” a smack, which Patriarch responded to with a pleased grunt.

In time, Aria moved on to getting out of her clothes. The sleeveless vest went first and then she worked her way down to the belts and clips on her custom-made commando leathers. Pulling off the arm sleeves first, she gave Patriarch the real show and exposed her breasts to him. Turning back again, Aria slid the leathers down, rolling her eyes as she kept swaying, until her bare behind finally came into view. 

Nice, plump and an enchanting shade of amethyst, that ass got a wide smile out of the old Patriarch, who reached out to squeeze his advisee’s rump. Aria found herself moaning as he squeezed, and again when he spanked it twice. He spanked a third time and harder than the last, leaving dark blue claw marks. Aria cursed under her breath, forgetting the roughness she left behind.

Behind her, she could hear the rustle of fabric, frantic and rushed to get something loose. Aria thought the worst, and groaned, daring not to look back at whatever the krogan was doing. When Patriarch laughed and took hold of Aria’s waist, her thoughts were confirmed.

“This wasn’t in your ‘old time’s sake,’ deal, Patriarch.”

“A deal is subject to change, Bubbles.” Patriarch replied. “We could play safe again if you want.”

Aria thought again, although this time it took less time. She’s already in nothing but gloves and combat boots. Might as well get down to the dirty business ends she once had.

“You never did make it easy. Shut up and sit back.”

Taking her words to heart, Patriarch sat back in the small couch and Aria turned to see the krogan had loosened his own belts and straps to get his erection out of his civilian clothes. The asari took hold of it before hovering her azure over it and taking a seat, pressing the spearheaded tip into her.

“Huh? Hey” Patriarch sighed, taking in the feeling of heavy wetness on his cock. “No foreplay? Not even a courtesy lick?”

Aria pulled on the top of his crest “I just want this over with. Now like I said: shut up and enjoy the fucking ride.” It was quite the ride, too. Aria only took a minute to turn soft hip movements into bucking thrusts, sending them both into a higher pitched moans. Soon, things intensified as they do in this act. 

Wanting it over with became wanting more. Half naked because total nudity and Aria on top became Patriarch hovering over her. She was laid on the couch with a leg around Patriarch as he plowed into her. Aria gave the krogan’s back an encouraging smack to get him to pick up his pace. He’s an old krogan, but he still put out strong energy and did so without resorting to blood rage for an extra boost.

The krogan flipped Aria over on her belly in a single arm spin that took her by total surprise. Patriarch wanted to finish strong, so varren-style was the way to go. Slamming his plated loins into Aria’s ass, the pair didn’t let up or hide the delighted sounds they made. Every thrust, flex, smack and grip got a reaction between the two and it knocked the old times out of the park, by far.

“Ah, shh… Almost there,” Patriarch grunted. As if on cue, Aria was about to announce her own end until she came and cut herself off. Her brain and the aura around them struck a wavery crescendo inside of her, coaxing a sweet release of juices onto the krogan male.

The krogan finished soon after, plowing against her rear the whole orgasm and sending thick ropes of seed spraying in and out. When their climax died down, the two were left in relief, but also left with a sudden chance to better understand each other. They curled up and took time to chat about the old days again.

“Be honest,” Aria said. “You _really_ didn’t see my takeover coming until it was that late?”

Patriarch laughed. “Sure didn’t. Why, you doubt your own expertise?”

“No, just making sure yours was as nearsighted as ever.”

Patriarch and Aria shared a laugh and laid back on that couch again, glad to catch up and be friends again. Very close friends, at most.


End file.
